geologyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Scottman108
ty u spelled editing wrong: edditing=editing!!!!! XD Runescapehelperperson 17:53, 6 November 2007 (UTC) lol ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha Runescapehelperperson 17:55, 6 November 2007 (UTC) "soccer boppers soccer boppers more fun than scott's head getting ran over by a truck!!" Runescapehelperperson 17:58, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Scott! Stop making random pages without any info. The gold and silver pages were extremely unnecessary. Syu :Again, and I will not hesitate to block you. -.- Syugecin ::THEY WERE NOT NECESSARY! THEY HAD ALMOST NO INFORMATION WHATSOEVER. (I love caps lock lol) Syu :::Everyone editing here? That implies who..? Syu ::::Get adminned by me later XD Syu :::::James and Will are not editing. They're not in the RC. I'd know =P Syu ::::::Scott. I will not tell you again. Do not make any pages with nothing but the infobox! Syu Empty Pages I mean put more than just the infobox. Put some good, solid info. I had to delete 14 pages last night O_o Syu Hi scott! Scott Click on history and also, please do not copy off any websites. you HAVE TO KNOW THE ing INFORMATION! Syu *Scott, ArmyTalk here. Syu Checked the edit histories and I was before you. Your request I would be happy to give you adminship if you can prove yourself responsible. What I mean by that is not having pointless arguments with people about random things (Who was here first...?), spamming for no reason on talk pages (here), and making pages with little to no information (here). If you can solve those problems, I'll make you an admin. --Toodles, Syumailbox :You did it again, no information was added in this edit -.- Syumailbox Not related to your request Yo - I'm not sure quite what you mean? Putting too many links in the geology info? Are you referring to a specific page? Empty links for geology related things are good because they show up on the 'needed topics' special page. Is that what you're talking about? Matt Bureaucratship Hello. Users who can make admins are called bureaucrats. It's not a level of power. It's just a tool that is needed when a wiki has a "requests for adminship" page where trusted users apply for admin rights. I don't think this wiki has that yet, and Ttammar ‎is active here and can make admins when needed. Please see the help page on user access levels for more information. Angela (talk) 12:47, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :I am t3h active too =). I can fly!!!Yay!!!